Reciprocal action tools are well-known in the art. Initially, reciprocal action tools employed a blade attached at one end to the spindle of the tool. One advantage of the tool was that the blade could be plunged into work due to the single attachment point. In time other tooling attachments were adapted for use with reciprocal action tools. For example, scrapers, files, and brushes were fitted with a blade tang suitable for coupling with the tool. These tooling attachments provided additional functionality to an already useful tool.
While this type of tool and accompanying tooling attachments has provided many advantages, there exist attendant disadvantages. For example, the single point attachment of reciprocating action tools while allowing for a plunge cut, do not allow for horizontal or lateral forces (with respect to the tooling) to be effectively applied to a work surface. For example, in the case of a file, when the file is presented to a work surface, the amount of downward force that may be applied to the work surface is limited to the strength of the blade tang, which serves as the attachment point. Typically, the blade tang thickness is less than 16 gauge. Thus, while the utility of the file is clear, it's effectiveness is limited. Similar problems are apparent with a variety of other tooling attachments.
As such reciprocal action tool accessories are presented herein.